Routine
by lxk
Summary: How do you break a routine? How do you face the reality of where a relationship is going, or should be going? Two world savers are about to learn... with a little help from their arch foes.


**Author's note: This is just a one-shot. Wanted to try my hand at something coming close to a songfic. Anyway, read and review. If you like my new lyrics, let me know, I struggled a bit with them. **

**Character mentioned do not belong to me, they belong to The Great Mouse Company.**

**The first two songs are based on works by Gilbert and Sullivan, the last one is based on a song by Stephen Sondheim and Leonard Bernstein.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Routine**

"Behold, Shego! In just 52 minutes, the positronic wave emitter will be charged and ready! Ready to send out a positronic wave so strong, the world will have no choice but to surrender to me, Dr. Drakken, the world's greatest scientific mind!" Drakken's voice echoed through the lair. Well, lair was maybe not the word. Warehouse would have been a better fit. Shego looked over at her employer, raising an eyebrow.

"52 minutes?" She asked. Drakken shrugged.

"It's how long it takes to charge it up, Shego, I can't change that", the blue scientist replied.

"Yeah, sure, but...You're doing the 'Behold, Shego' now? You usually wait until there's like, 5 minutes left or something. Just before Kimmie and the monkey jumps in and interrupts us." She paused, thinking. She leaned in a bit and continued, whispering. "You think they're already here? Are you speaking in code or something?" Drakken frowned.

"Shego, if I thought they were here, I would have just yelled 'KIM POSSIBLE' and be done with it. I don't do code-speak." Shego eyed Drakken again.

"So... why the 'Behold' now?" She watched as Drakken's shoulders fell a bit.

"I... I don't know... just... trying to make conversation, I guess", he responded, crossing his arms.

"And you thought a rant would be good conversation?" She frowned a bit at him.

"Well... got us talking, didn't it?" Drakken replied. Silence fell over them. Drakken squirmed a bit, before looking back. "So... whatcha been up to? I haven't seen you in three weeks... ever since... what was that? The uh... Magnetic field projector?" Shego frowned. As with all of his plans ever since the Lorwardian Invasion, that plan had failed miserably.

"Eh," she said, shrugging, "went to LA for a bit. Did some stunt work for the new Pennsylvania Smith movie. Payed well enough", she concluded. Ever since the invasion, Drakken had pretty much become her only source of work in the criminal world. Everyone else had just assumed she'd gone legit. Job offers today were mostly of the more conventional nature, body guarding, security testing, that sort of thing. After a phone call and an invitation from Adrena Lynn, however, she'd been getting jobs in the film industry, and Shego had no problems working in Hollywood.

"Oooh... Penny IV? Pennsylvania Smith and the Sword of the Confessor? I've been waiting for that movie since I was 23!" Drakken practically squealed as he talked. "Do- do you have any spoilers? No, stop, don't tell me, I want to be surprised", he said, waving his hands in the air.

"You like those movies?" Shego raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Of course, Shego! Carrie Fisher is fantastic in that part! Don't... don't you like them?" Drakken said, still a bit shocked. Shego shrugged.

"Well... they're ok, I guess... I mean... It's a bit different watching movies like that when you work in a similar field. Like a cop watching a cop show or something. But... they're entertaining... and fun, so..." Her voice petered out. She didn't really want to admit that she had loved watching Penny I-III growing up, and could still pop them in the DVD on lazy days.

"Anyway", Shego said, getting back on track, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, the usual... planning, scheming... mostly for this", Drakken said, averting his look a bit. Shego caught on to his attempt at avoiding the subject. She grinned a bit.

"Doc, you already told me you stumbled on this thing when you were just randomly looking up articles on Wikipedia, I doubt that took three weeks." Drakken didn't look at her.

"Well, there was the small element of stealing it from MIT-"

"You called me yesterday and asked me to do it, and before you say anything about research, You just plugged the cord into the wall and pressed a button", Shego interrupted him. "Come on, Dr. D., what have you done these last few weeks?"

Drakken walked over to the wave emitter and looked at how the process of charging it up was going. Still 45 minutes to go. Shego leaned over the control panel from the opposite side, and looked at him with a grin. Drakken sighed as he saw her look.

"If you must know... I've been working on something else... But not anything scientific", he said. Shego frowned. Not anything scientific? Oh, no...

"Doc, please don't tell me you're trying out magic! You know what happened to Monkey Fist, you could end up a statue like him if you're not careful! Which you seldom are!" She couldn't help but sound a bit more compassionate than she normally would. Seeing Monkey Fist in that shape had not been fun, even though she had a small laugh at seeing DNAmy fawning over him a bottle of stone polish. The thought of it happening to Drakken was... uncomfortable. Especially since... now, not going there, she thought.

"No, Shego, I'm not talking about magic. I'm talking about... music", he said, practically mumbling the last part. Shego didn't miss it, however. Her eyes went wide as saucers and she had to suppress a laughter attack. Instead, it only became a chuckle.

"You... You're... You're writing... music?" She asked, still trying not to laugh. "What's it gonna be, 'The Blue Album' or something?" Drakken's face turned sour.

"Not like that, it's..." He sighed. "I'm writing a musical, ok?" Shego couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. After a few moments, she calmed down.

"A... a musical?" She managed to say before bursting out laughing again. Drakken smirked.

"Yes, Shego, a musical. Haha. Let's all laugh at the blue scientist for wanting to express himself artistically", he said, looking at the emitter again. 42 minutes. Crap.

"Oh, that's just fine... I.. I just didn't know you had... inclinations towards musicals, Doc", Shego said, waggling her eyebrows.

"I love a chorus line as much as the next- Oh, grow up, Shego!" Drakken interrupted himself as he realized what Shego was implying. "Not everyone who writes musicals are gay! Just very, very many." Shego smiled at him, still in disbelief.

"So, what's it about? Dogs? The East Side Tale? The Ghost of the Theater?"

"If you must know... it's actually somewhat autobiographical", Drakken said. Shego stared at him.

"Are you writing a musical about yourself? Dr. D... I know you've had some weird plans in your day, but this is... over the moon weird!"

"Write what you know, Shego", Drakken responded. "And if you're worried about your reputation , I assure you, I'm changing the names of everyone involved. It'll be Dr. Gripen and his faithful assistant Herturn who's trying to take over the world, bu constantly find themselves thwarted by teen hero Mim Plausible and her buffoonish sidekick Ron Stoppable."

"That's actually his- no, never mind", Shego said. She chuckled again. She knew Drakken liked singing, but this was getting weirder by the minute. She pondered for a moment. "I didn't know you could write music, you've never told me that", she said. Drakken frowned.

"Well, technically, I'm just writing the lyrics. I'm... co-opting the music from other sources", he said, grinning a bit.

"You mean you're stealing the music, Doc", She responded.

"Co-opting, Shego! Stealing makes it sound like I'm downloading it illegally", Drakken countered.

"OK, fine. What are you... co-opting?" Shego said.

"The great musical pioneers, you know", Drakken said. Shego urged him on. "Gilbert and Sullivan, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Leonard Bernstein... I'm sure you've heard of them, even though they're not MC Honey or anything." Shego nodded.

"So... you wanna sing a sample?" She looked a bit more playful now, Drakken noted. After a few moments, he shrugged and cleared his throat.

"I am the very model of a moder super criminal

I've information scientific, magical and cultural

I know the greatest villains and I quote plans catastrophical

From Killigan to Monkey Fist in order diabolical" Drakken sang to the tune of the Major-General's Song by Gilbert and Sullivan. Despite herself, Shego actually thought it sounded... good. Sure, Drakken's singing voice could be debated, but it was a sure step up from his Dr. D.'s Brainwashing Shampoo and Cranium Rinse. She nodded her head.

"Not to bad, Doc", Shego grudgingly admitted. "Noticed you name-checked Killigan and Monkey Fist too."

"Well, as long as I don't have them as characters they can't sue for using their real names. And really, a shout-out once in a while doesn't hurt", Drakken said, smiling at the compliment. Shego grinned.

"I guess that was your song. Do I get one?" She asked. Drakken looked uncomfortable again.

"I haven't gotten there yet. Do you know how hard it is to work the name 'Herturn' into a song?" He sighed. "But I do have a rather scathing one for the teen squad!" He added, smirking.

"Get to it!" Shego practically yelled. This could be good. Drakken again cleared his throat. When he began singing, he did so in a rather... interesting falsetto.

"Two little teens from school are we

Aggravating as teens can be

So filled with pep you'll want to flee

Two little teens from school!" Shego couldn't contain her laughter as Drakken sang the altered song from the Mikado. In her mind, she could see Kim and Ron sing the text, and it was just a hilarious thought. As her laughter echoed through the lair, another sound could suddenly be heard. A beep was coming from somewhere. Drakken looked at the emitter but couldn't find the source. Eventually, Shego noticed a red light shining on the AC-system. Drakken walked over and looked at it.

"Hrrm. Something's making the AC go nuts", he stated, frowning.

"Who cares, we can take the heat" Shego responded, walking back to the emitter.

"Actually... the emitter needs a stable climate if it's gonna work... If we go up too much, it might fail" Drakken said. Shego glanced at the emitter. It wasn't bigger than a standard IKEA drawer unit, it even had the wheels, and it didn't look like it needed anything special to work. She shrugged. 30 minutes remained. Time enough to fix it, surely.

"Guess it'll have to be fixed. Come on, let's go" She exclaimed walking over to the door that led to a corridor leading to the central heating unit.

"Wait, Shego! I'm a little worried. Do you think it could be... a trap?" Drakken fiddled with a screwdriver as he picked up his toolbox.

"Nah, not Kimmie's style. Doubt that she'd changed her tactics since last time. And in any case, that's why I'm coming with you", she said. Drakken lightened up a bit as they entered the corridor.

They walked silently for a while, before Shego spoke up.

"Wonder when they're gonna show up. They are due to."

"Eh, maybe they got caught in traffic. Or maybe some newbie is doing something and crowded us out", Drakken answered. Shego pondered.

"Don't think so. I mean, we're their arch foes, they only arch foes they got left, really. If they don't go for us first there's something wrong with the world." Drakken nodded at her statement

It was a bit sad, though. Many of the villains from the early days had quit in the two years since the invasion. Monkey Fist and DNAmy was one thing, they were already out. But the others...

Motor Ed had left the car business altogether, shockingly. He had managed to lock himself inside the trunk of a Volkswagen Beetle for six hours, and after that had developed a disgust for all things related to cars. He had instead turned his focus to boats, but no longer in a criminal fashion. Shego and Drakken had called him on it, but he'd only answered that he was serious about. Well, technically he had said he was seriously about it, but grammar had never been his strong side. And now, he went by Boater Ed instead.

The Seniors were out too. That had mostly been about Junior's girlfriend, rather than the Seniors themselves. Apparently, the girl had been mortified by the prospect of not only being defeated, but also beaten by Kim Possible, for some reason, and had managed to get Junior on her side. The senior Senior had relented in the end, taking up gardening instead.

Killigan had been the most surprising, though. It turned out that his entire criminal carrier, including his golfing carrier, had just been him killing time before he launched his enterprise: a whiskey brand of his own. He had begun production 10 years ago, and now that he could start selling some ten year aged whiskey, he had left the business. He had sent a crate over, and Shego had to admit that he was better at making whiskey than he ever was a criminal or a golfer.

Dementor was still around, sure, but otherwise, it was just a bunch of newbies that Kimmie and/or Ron could beat with both hands tied behind their back. She'd even heard that the naked mole rat had gone on a solo mission and taken down whoever it was he took on. Cory... no Jordy Lerious, or something like that.

Still, that did mean that most of the competition was gone, and that was never a bad thing thing. Even though Shego wondered why, despite trying at least one plot per month, why the press never mentioned her or Drakken anymore. She didn't feel like being yesterday's news just yet.

They finally arrived at the room containing the heating unit. Filled with large fans and equipment, they walked through it. The room was bigger than Shego had thought, even though the warehouse they used was a big one. Drakken walked in front of her, but as he rounded one of the large fans, he suddenly stopped. His jaw fell, and his face turned a lighter shade of blue. Shego paused and looked around the corner. She was not prepared for what she would see.

There, not even 20 feet away, against the wall, stood Ron Stoppable, with his back to her and Drakken. The first thing she noticed was that his pants had, as they so often did, fallen to the floor. In a weirder turn of events, so had his boxers, which was not usually the case. But this time, there was a reason. Shego was shocked to see that Ron was pressing Kim up against the wall. Interestingly, she had her legs wrapped around his lower back and behind. And, Shego noted... Kim's pants... and panties... had also fallen too the floor.

Shego caught up with what was happening. Neither Kim nor Ron had noticed their presence yet, so she grabbed Drakken and pulled him back. Drakken still hadn't closed his jaw. Shego made him sit on the floor, before braving another peek.

My God, she thought. What in the world what they thinking? 40 minutes 'til the end of democracy and freedom and these two horndogs were doing it? IN the lair? Well, warehouse.

She suddenly felt Drakken grab her hand and pulling her back. Shego glared at him.

"Shego!" He whispered. "What are you doing? Don't... look at it! Avert your eyes!"

"Hey, this is the closest I've come to sex in three years! Besides, I wanna check out the goods!" Shego responded, grinning as she did. Drakken visibly shuddered.

"But this is wrong! It's... It's filthy!" He said, making a disgusted face. Shego looked at him again.

"You're about to take over the world with an experimental 'wave emitter' and you think two 20-year olds having sex is wrong? Man, Freud would have a field day with you!"Drakken looked away at her words.

"That hack would just blame my mother", he muttered, then fell silent. In the silence, he could hear the couple around the corner moan and groan, and he had to hold his hands over his ears. That didn't help when Kim started screaming at the top of her lungs, though. Shego, on her end, watched carefully, trying catch a better look. While she could clearly see that Ron had a nicer ass than she had thought, she couldn't get a view on anything else, what with them standing in that position, and she didn't want to risk moving to another place. Eventually, she leaned back and sat next to Drakken. He leaned over to her and whispered.

"Aren't... aren't you gonna stop them or something? This is intolerable!" he was getting frustrated now, but couldn't bring himself to leave, at least not without Shego.

"Ohhhh, no. Dr. D. If we break that up, Princess is gonna be Angry. Capital A Angry", she responded. Well, it was true.

"Well, can we just get out of here, then? It's getting a bit-" Drakken's question was interrupted by Kim, screaming in pleasure. When she stopped, Drakken and Shego could only hear the pair panting and gasping for air. Damn it, Shego thought, now they'd hear us if we tried to leave. She shook her head at Drakken, who sighed, and leaned against the fan casing.

Suddenly, they heard two bangs against the other side of the fan. Shego braved a look around the corner and saw that Kim and Ron were now not where they had been. She realized that they had sat down on the other side of the fan. She mouthed this to Drakken, who frowned.

"That was a first", they suddenly heard Ron's voice. Shego and Drakken's eyes flew wide. Please, don't say that...

"What are you talking about, Ron? First time today, maybe", Kim responded. Drakken and Shego almost sighed in relief.

"Just... you know... On a mission... In a lair... Before kicking ass? Man, I feel like James Bond!" Ron exclaimed. Kim chuckled.

"Just spare me the Connery impression. Or, you know, save it for later." Shego shuddered at the thought. Sure, a good Connery impression could do its job, but Stoppable doing it? Eeeurgh.

A few moments of silence passed before Ron spoke again. Drakken thought he heard what sounded like kissing, but he decided not to think about it.

"Can't believe you talked me into it, though... I mean, I know you're brave and all, but this is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Eh. It's only Shego and Drakken. Figured we could risk it. And since we were here with 50 minutes to spare, I thought, what the heck, you know?" Drakken heard Kim's response and clenched his teeth. What did she mean by that? Had they fallen that low in their foes' eyes? He looked at Shego and saw anger in her eyes as well.

"Yeah... Guess you're right. They really are too much... routine nowadays Never thought i'd say that", Ron responded.

"Yeah", Kim said with a sigh. "I miss the old Drakken and Shego sometimes." Oh, you're gonna meet the old Shego, that's for sure, Shego thought.

"I know... It's almost like they don't actually want to take over the world anymore", Ron said. Drakken frowned. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"They don't", Kim answered. This got Shego and Drakken confused. Apparently, Ron reacted the same way, as Kim continued. "I mean... even the rap-thing was harder to fight than their latest stuff. It's basically push ANY button, not even the right one, and the whatever falls apart. And Shego? Throws a few punches, then leaves. They're not into it anymore."

"Then why do it at all?" Ron asked. Drakken and Shego moved closer to each other, trying to find a spot where they could hear better. This was getting intense.

"Because for some reason they can't just grab each other and make out like normal people", Kim responded. Drakken and Shego's jaws fell. They looked away from each other in embarrassment.

"Are you still on that track? Come on, if anything was gonna happen, it would have by now", Ron said.

"I don't know", Kim said. "Imagine if someone had said that about us before the Diablo thing. I think some people did, actually."

"So... what does them not quitting have to do with them not getting together?" Ron asked.

"Well.. Remember the moodulator?" Kim said. "Well... You and I both know that after that happened we were unsure of our feelings, but we didn't, you know... do anything. We just fell back into our routine, and our routine is, well, was, being friends. And then we both went for months wondering if there was something there, how the other one felt... Their routine is doing this."

Kim paused. Drakken and Shego still didn't look at each other, but instead glanced when the other wasn't.

"You saw the weird hug they had at the UN ceremony. That was their... weird moment, like us after the moodulator broke."

"The fireworks thing?" Ron asked. Shego and Drakken didn't catch the meaning of that, but Kim continued.

"Yeah, like that. But their relationship was built on working to take over the world. That's their safe ground" Kim spoke.

"So even though they don't want to take over the world... It's the only way the can just hang out?" Ron said after a moment's thinking.

"Exactly!" Kim said. "I mean... Drakken could get... I don't know how many grants to do research, Shego's been working in Hollywood... But then they wouldn't be able to see each other in a, for them, normal context. It's basic psychology."

"So, you think if they got together for real, they'd quit? Cold turkey?" Ron asked.

"Hope so. Right now it feels like my dad has paid them to do something like this every time we plan a real evening together." Hearing Kim's comment, Shego leaned over and looked at Drakken, who just shook his head and mouth 'He didn't'.

"So.. is this why you've kept them out of the news?" Ron asked. Shego's eyes flew wide again.

"Yeah. I mean... If this goes on for much longer, maybe not. But I thought we'd give them some time to figure it out", Kim responded.

"You are too nice, you know that?" Ron asked. Kim chuckled a response. Some kissing sounds were heard.

"So... you wanna get to the fighting part?" Ron said after a few moments.

"Might as well. If we can get back home fast enough, we might get to use our evening off for something more than this..." More kissing sounds.

"You know... I'm sure Jim and Tim could watch Rufus tomorrow too if we asked... I mean, he doesn't seem to be bothered by us doing this, but for the 'real evening', you know?" Ron said.

"Then we ask tomorrow", Kim said. "Now let's go do this." Shego and Drakken listened as the pair got up. They stayed down, and thankfully Kim and Ron took a different route out the door, leaving Drakken and Shego undiscovered.

They sat in silence. It was a new silence for them. Or rather, not new but a kind of silence they didn't experience that often. Shego looked over at Drakken slowly.

"The... The musical... Did you really not have a song about me yet, or..." Drakken looked at her, his head low.

"I... I did, actually... But it doesn't work with... the other name", he responded softly.

"Use mine", Shego whispered. Drakken looked at her.

"Shego

I just met a woman named Shego

I can't believe it's true

just what a name could do

to me

Shego

I hired a woman named Shego

My life won't be the same

because I heard her lovely name

Shego

Even though she... abhors me, clearly

I believe I do... love her dearly

Shego

I can't stop me thinking 'bout Shego." His voice cracked a bit towards the end, but Shego couldn't care anymore. She took his hand softly as he finished his version of Maria.

"You... don't really want to take over the world, do you?" She said. Drakken shook his head.

"No. Do you?" He replied. She shook her head softly before leaning in toward him. Their lips met in a kiss that was... somehow more soft and gentle than either one had believed it would be. After a few moments, Shego leaned back out. Drakken looked at her.  
"Do... do you want to go and fight them?" he asked.

"Nah. I'd much rather see if Kimmie had the right idea about doing certain things in a lair", she replied with a grin. Drakken's eyes widened.  
"You're not saying..."

"No, not yet", Shego replied. "But who knows? Maybe some day we'll do that... Just to shake up our routine." She pulled Drakken in for another kiss.

And in the main lair, Two heroes stood confused, as they waited for something to happen. When nothing did, they unplugged the positronic wave emitter and wheeled it out one of the exits.

"See? Now they don't even bother too show", Kim said. Ron nodded, as he leaned in and kissed his wife.

**The End.**


End file.
